This invention relates to a locking system for doors, and more particularly to a system for controlling the doors to a room having one or more entries.
Due to the high cost of constructing bathrooms, it is not unusual, particularly in institutional construction, to have a common bathroom for two or more sleeping rooms with each sleeping room having its own door leading into the bathroom. This arrangement is quite often found in hospitals, nursing homes, and dormitories.
One of the major disadvantages of the common bathroom arrangement is that an individual occupying one of the sleeping rooms may, by inadvertance, deny the individual occupying the other sleeping room access to the bathroom. In particular, the individual in the first sleeping room upon entering the bathroom will most likely lock the door from the second sleeping room to gain some measure of privacy. If that individual thereafter forgets to unlock the door, the occupant of the second sleeping room cannot gain entry to the bathroom from the second sleeping room.